marvel_moviesfandomcom-20200223-history
Fantastic Four: Rise of the Silver Surfer Trivia
trivia about Fantastic Four: Rise of the Silver Surfer . *In 1980, Lee Kramer wanted to make a Silver Surfer rock opera scored by Paul McCartney and starring Olivia Newton-John. *Was given a PG rating by the MPAA, the first Marvel film to earn this rating. *This was Laurence Fishburne's first comic-book film. He would later star as Perry White in the DC Extended Universe starting with Man of Steel (2013) and Batman v Superman: Dawn of Justice (2016) before later being cast in Ant-Man and the Wasp (2018) as Bill Foster aka Goliath, another Marvel film set in the Marvel Cinematic Universe. *Stan Lee has a cameo as a guest who is refused entry to the Fantastic wedding. This is in keeping with the 1960s "Fantastic Four" comic, where at Reed Richards and Susan Storm's wedding, two characters, obviously representing writer Lee and artist/plotter Jack Kirby, are also not allowed to attend the wedding. *Release prints were delivered to theaters with the fake title "Broom Field". *When The Torch falls into the sand in the Middle East and rolls over to his back, in close up shots you can see the "4" logo in the sand next to his head. *Reed's speech to General Hager about being a "good little nerd" is taken nearly verbatim from Ultimate Extinction #2 (in there, he was speaking to Nick Fury). *Supporting character "Captain Frankie Raye" shares her name with comic-book super-hero Nova's alter ego. In the comic-books Frankie Raye was a love interest of Johnny Storm and, as Nova, succeeded the Silver Surfer as herald of Galactus. *Susan Storm's wedding dress is a custom made design by the German luxury fashion brand Escada. *After the scene where Ben lends Johnny his powers and goes into a store to change his clothes, in the top right corner, you can see various Marvel toys, such as a Spider-Man doll hanging upside down. *Djimon Hounsou, Gary Sinise and Timothy Olyphant all auditioned for the voice of Silver Surfer. *The studio hated Dr Doom's make-up so he remains hidden under a cowl in most of his early scenes. *For this outing, some slight revisions were made to the make-up of The Thing, giving him a larger brow and broader shoulders. This brought the design more in line with the current comic book incarnation. *For Michael Chiklis's performance as the Thing, a new set of prosthetics were developed. These prosthetics were easier for Chiklis to wear, as they provided better ventilation and could be easily removed, in comparison to the previous film's prosthetics which required six hours to apply, were uncomfortable and could not be easily removed. *Efforts were made to keep the Fantasticar under wraps and out of all the promotional material so that it would be a pleasant surprise for fans. *The blades of the helicopter that nearly destroys Sue and Reed's wedding were created with CGI. *4 years after the film's release, Chris Evans would go on to play another Marvel comic book character Captain America/Steve Rogers in the Marvel Cinematic Universe *Reed's speech to General Hager about being a "good little nerd" is taken nearly verbatim from Ultimate Extinction #2 (in there, he was speaking to Nick Fury). *When The Torch falls into the sand in the Middle East and rolls over to his back, in close up shots you can see the "4" logo in the sand next to his head. *Originally, Nick Fury was going to be in this film, but he was written out of the script and replaced with General Hager. Fury would eventually appear in Iron Man (2008). *Susan worries about having a son with all the public scrutiny. In the comics, Richard and Susan Storm had a son named Franklin Richards. *The Silver Surfer was created by Doug Jones wearing a prosthetic suit developed by Spectral Motion, and a new VFX program from Weta Digital which augmented the Surfer's reflective surface. *For most of the production, the filmmakers were not sure whether the Silver Surfer was going to have a voice or not. *Andre Braugher turned down a supporting role in "ER" (1994) to take a part in this film. *As a way of the promoting the film, 20th Century Fox brokered a deal with the Franklin Mint to produce 40,000 US quarters with the Silver Surfer on the reverse. The US Mint vetoed this promotion. *Grossed $58 million on its opening weekend, $2 million more than its predecessor's opening. *The blades of the helicopter that nearly destroys Sue and Reed's wedding were created with CGI. *Originally Laurence Fishburne was keen to provide the voice for Galactus. He happily switched to the role of the Silver Surfer when it became clear that Galactus was not going to be represented in "human" form. *Originally, Doug Jones was not only going to do motion capture, but also potentially voice for The Silver Surfer. However, he was later replaced with Laurence Fishburne. Jones' voice for the Surfer can be heard briefly in the first trailer. *The forest scenes were shot in the same forest as was used in the first three X-Men movies. *WILHELM SCREAM: When the Army and the Fantastic Four first have an up close encounter with the silver surfer. *Release prints were delivered to theaters with the fake title "Broom Field". *The studio hated Dr Doom's make-up so he remains hidden under a cowl in most of his early scenes. *Efforts were made to keep the Fantasticar under wraps and out of all the promotional material so that it would be a pleasant surprise for fans. *For this outing, some slight revisions were made to the make-up of The Thing, giving him a larger brow and broader shoulders. This brought the design more in line with the current comic book incarnation. *''Fantastic Four: Rise of the Silver Surfer'' had a U.S. box office of USD $131.9 million, and worldwide made USD $156.7 million, for a combined USD $288.6 million. Fantastic Four: Rise of the Silver Surfer (2007) *According to Don Payne, the film was influenced by the Fantastic Four comic "The Galactus Trilogy" (Galactus and the Surfer approach Earth), "Fantastic 4" issues #57-60" (Dr Doom steals the Surfer's powers), and the "Ultimate Marvel" comic "Ultimate Extinction" (the name of Gah Lak Tus is used). *Tim Story once said that he would never have giant robots in any of his movies. In this film, Galactus, normally portrayed in the comics as something resembling a giant robot, is shown as a giant cloud. However, two hints to his physical appearance in the comic book are included in the film. Both the shadow on Saturn as he passes by it and the fiery mass within the cloud, resemble his signature helmet. *Although the film uses the premise that the Silver Surfer gets his powers from his board, this is clearly not the case in the comics. In the comics, the Surfer is able to fly on his own and use his full gamut of powers without the aid of his surfboard. He uses it, however, as it significantly decreases the energy required for flight. *There's another hidden '4' in the scene where Johnny borrows the powers of all 3 of his teammates - look carefully at the rock lines on Ben Grimm's arm when they glow. *The Surfer speaks of "the one I love." This refers to Shalla-Bal, who (in the comics) was Norrin Radd's girlfriend before he became the Silver Surfer. *While the movie version of the Silver Surfer can raise the dead, as he does for Susan Storm, the comic book version does not have this power. *Cameo **Stan Lee: as a guest who is refused entry to the Fantastic wedding. This is in keeping with the 1960s "Fantastic Four" comic, where at Reed Richards and Susan Storm's wedding, two characters, obviously representing writer Lee and artist/plotter Jack Kirby, are also not allowed to attend the wedding. *Although the film uses the premise that the Silver Surfer gets his powers from his board, this is clearly not the case in the comics. In the comics, the Surfer is able to fly on his own and use his full gamut of powers without the aid of his surfboard. He uses it, however, as it significantly decreases the energy required for flight. *According to Don Payne, the film was influenced by the Fantastic Four comic "The Galactus Trilogy" (Galactus and the Surfer approach Earth), "Fantastic 4" issues #57-60" (Dr Doom steals the Surfer's powers), and the "Ultimate Marvel" comic "Ultimate Extinction" (the name of Gah Lak Tus is used). *There's another hidden '4' in the scene where Johnny borrows the powers of all 3 of his teammates - look carefully at the rock lines on Ben Grimm's arm when they glow. *Tim Story once said that he would never have giant robots in any of his movies. In this film, Galactus, normally portrayed in the comics as something resembling a giant robot, is shown as a giant cloud. However, two hints to his physical appearance in the comic book are included in the film. Both the shadow on Saturn as he passes by it and the fiery mass within the cloud, resemble his signature helmet. *The Surfer speaks of "the one I love." This refers to Shalla-Bal, who (in the comics) was Norrin Radd's girlfriend before he became the Silver Surfer. *While the movie version of the Silver Surfer can raise the dead, as he does for Susan Storm, the comic book version does not have this power. References Rise of the Silver Surfer Trivia Category:Trivia